Run
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: I ran it took all I can do to run, this is all I knew to do. Run for my life, run from my troubles, run from the sorrow of tomorrow, all I knew was to run...


I ran it took all I can do to run, this is all I knew to do. Run for my life, run from my troubles, run from the sorrow of tomorrow, all I knew was to run...

~~~~~~15 years before~~~~~~~~~

"Alright you yellowbellied scallywags quit you dwindling and set this ship to sail we're due back to Crescentia by the morning rise!" Captain Amelia Smollet commanded her temporary crew that had taken her and her small crew of officers to a training run on Outpost Regina then to Caemira. The tired and worn crew just silently nodded all in a uniformed fashion. The young captain was giving them no such kindness on this term being a lass of only twenty she still had a reputation to make, she knew she wasn't making it by giving butterfly kisses and pats on the back.

Amelia sighed going into her stateroom sitting down in her chair pulling out a strong cup of ethanol praying the sip of booze would settle down her fidgety nerves.

"Permission to join Captain?" Samuel Arrow, Amelia's substantial ,steadfast First Officer the man had been with her for five years, since she graduated the academy at an unusually young age.

Permission granted Sam." Amelia gave a curt nod once a small smile playing on her ruby red lips.

"This has been one abominable voyage has it not."Sam said rubbing his head once removing his hat to dry his brow.

"Aye a hot one at that.' Amelia nodded pulling off her gloves and uniform jacket.

"Undoubtedly so Katherine."

Amelia gave him a withered look she hated being referred to by her middle name and he knew it.

"Don't call me that you know I-" Despise such a lovely name because that mongrel called you that." Samuel interected.

Amelia's face went hard she knew Sam didn't mean it to upset her only to prove a point Mitchel Gravette was her boyfriend a few months back they were talking marriage till they discovered Amelia would have little to no chance conceiving children. So he left her to find a "proper female who could provide him a family other than her sorry excuse of life", ever since then Amelia felt useless,unfit, hollow. Secretly Amelia adored children but it seemed her adoration would have to be seen to someone else's children than her own.

"How is your new nephew doing Sam?" She decided t change the discussion from such a bitter one.

Sam smiled ever so slightly, "He is doing really well, now he weighs twenty pounds."

"He's a small one he is." Amelia chuckled sipping her drink.

"Aye curse my brother and his wife they named him, 'Onyx' of all things." Sam shook his head.

"Isn't Onyx a...type of rock?" Amelia chortled.

"Aye Captain Aye."

"Oh,OH my lord!" Amelia sighed rubbing his temples then stopped as the entire ship jerked to one side.

"What the bloody damned hell!" Amelia snapped jumping up and running out of her stateroom buttoning her coat as she ran, Sam catching up with her.

"We've been hit by an S.O.S rocket ma'am we didn't see it till it came."

"Bloody hell, Any damage?"

"None that I can see ma'am."

"The S.O.S? " Amelia walked over ears perked and heels clicking against the polished wood.

"For the RLS Contanta."

"Hmmm must be a civie ship chart our course to help."

"But Captain if we-"

"Do not argue with my order Mister Grahm." she snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Grahm sighed.

Soon as the ship docked into the side of the Contanta Amelia ordered a fraction of the crew to stay on the ship.

"Do you think they'll be any survivors Captain?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"From the looks...no."Amelia sighed then stopped cold perking her feline like ears, "Do you hear that Sam?"

"...I'm afraid not Captain."

Amelia furrowed her brow and walked towards the sound, it becoming more and more clearer as she made each passing step. Soon Sam's much heavier steps followed after her.

Carefully she knelt down to an overturned basket reaching over slowly pulling back what looked to be a drape or some sort of tapestry and gasped, "Sam look!"

Sam leaned over her and also gave an indication of surprise, it was a small human baby with soft red hair and sea foam blue eyes the locket she wore around her neck read 'Melodi'

"No survivors ma'am." Another spacemen said from behind her.

"Sam...she's alone..."

Sam looked from Amelia then to the baby, "Why don't we take her."

"Sam- "

"Captain what else are we to do leave her here? We'll get her a family once back at port."

"...Very well Sam good point...till then, Alright you lot lets get back to the Legacy nothing we can do here, we'll send a report out to station command and wrap up our reports." She then turned with the newest member of the crew in her arms.

A/n yes yes a new fanfic XD this is just my play around story that I hope you lot like :3 I own nothing but the story an my ocs


End file.
